Mike Wilson
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Brampton, Ontario, Canada | career_start = 1996 | career_end = 2008 | draft = 20th overall | draft_year = 1996 | draft_team = Vancouver Canucks }} Mike Wilson (born 26 February 1974 in Brampton, Ontario, Canada) is a Canadian ice hockey defenceman. He last played for the Toledo Walleye from 2009 to 2011. Playing career Wilson was drafted 20th overall by the Vancouver Canucks in the 1993 NHL Entry Draft. He has played 336 career NHL games, scoring 16 goals and 41 assists for 57 points. During the 2004–05 season Wilson played for the Storhamar Dragons of the Norwegian UPC league, scoring one goal and two assists in 23 regular season and playoff games. Career statistics --- Regular Season --- ---- Playoffs Season Team Lge GP G A Pts PIM GP G A Pts PIM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 1992-93 Sudbury Wolves OHL 53 6 7 13 58 14 1 1 2 21 1993-94 Sudbury Wolves OHL 60 4 22 26 62 9 1 3 4 8 1994-95 Sudbury Wolves OHL 64 13 34 47 46 18 1 8 9 10 1995-96 Rochester Americans AHL 15 0 5 5 38 -- -- -- -- -- 1995-96 Buffalo Sabres NHL 58 4 8 12 41 -- -- -- -- -- 1996-97 Buffalo Sabres NHL 77 2 9 11 51 10 0 1 1 2 1997-98 Buffalo Sabres NHL 66 4 4 8 48 15 0 1 1 13 1998-99 Buffalo Sabres NHL 30 1 2 3 47 -- -- -- -- -- 1998-99 Florida Panthers NHL 4 0 0 0 0 -- -- -- -- -- 1998-99 Las Vegas Thunder IHL 6 3 1 4 6 -- -- -- -- -- 1999-00 Florida Panthers NHL 60 4 16 20 35 4 0 0 0 0 2000-01 Florida Panthers NHL 19 0 1 1 25 -- -- -- -- -- 2000-01 Louisville Panthers AHL 4 0 2 2 5 -- -- -- -- -- 2001-02 Pittsburgh Penguins NHL 21 1 1 2 17 -- -- -- -- -- 2001-02 Wilkes-Barre/Scranton Pen AHL 46 3 9 12 59 -- -- -- -- -- 2002-03 New York Rangers NHL 1 0 0 0 0 -- -- -- -- -- 2002-03 Hartford Wolf Pack AHL 5 1 2 3 5 -- -- -- -- -- 2002-03 Wilkes-Barre/Scranton Pen AHL 45 4 5 9 89 -- -- -- -- -- 2003-04 Springfield Falcons AHL 45 3 8 11 28 -- -- -- -- -- 2005-06 Ilves Tampere FNL 22 2 1 3 68 3 0 0 0 10 2005-06 Linz EHC Aust 17 1 2 3 18 -- -- -- -- -- 2005-06 Basel Swiss 6 0 0 0 14 -- -- -- -- -- 2005-06 Ilves Tampere FNL 22 2 1 3 68 3 0 0 0 10 2008-09 Trenton Devils ECHL 5 1 2 3 0 5 1 0 1 4 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- NHL Totals 336 16 41 57 264 29 0 2 2 15 External links * Category:Born in 1974 Category:Buffalo Sabres players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Florida Panthers players Category:Hartford Wolf Pack players Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:New York Rangers players Category:Pittsburgh Penguins players Category:Sudbury Wolves alumni Category:Ilves Tampere players Category:Storhamar Dragons players Category:Las Vegas Thunder players Category:Toledo Walleye players Category:Vancouver Canucks draft picks